All the Courage and Strength You'll Need
by Innocent Irish Maiden
Summary: My take on merging Loin King 2 and Harry Potter. This is a slah fic and takes a different spin on the movie so I own all but the chars of both series
1. Default Chapter

All the Courage and Strength You'll Need

Summery: (This is a slash HD) the world was built from the hard work and communication of many tribes. The Serpents to the east, The Lions to the north, The Badgers to the south, and the Ravens to the west were the most respected. The leaders of each knew the power in which they were entrusted. But a new darkness was coming intent to consume all the magic of the tribes and create a new order. Only the heirs of light and darkness can stop it, but at what cost to themselves.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or some of the Loin King Songs and characters used in this story, though I truly wish I did.

Prologue:

The sun came over the horizon slowly to bring light over the grass and trees. The world looked as if was reborn every morning. This was the world in which both muggles and wizards lived in as part of the same big plan. To the north lay the land belonging to the Griffindor's a land of light and life, grass lands, small pride lands and the tower called Pride Rock. Below it laid the small village of Hogsmeade. To the east was the land of the serpents other wise known as Slytherins they lived in the darkened land of swamps desert and waste lands. The capital was Knokturn a large valley holding the smaller villages and exiled prides of lions and hyenas. To the south was a misted forest land that was barely seen through the fog, it belongs to the tribes of Ravenclaws and was know for its hidden forests, waterfalls, and temples. Last was the land to the west which was lovely with its open fields, hills and mountains in which the tribes under the rule of Hufflepuff live and work.

But where story starts is deep with in the heart of the land to the north. Today was the birth of the prince, a lovely young cub from the ruling pride. High Lord James Potter and his mate High Lady Lilly Potter had finally been blessed with a son. A great roar was sounded as the sun was just reaching over the horizon, the call was for all animals, tribes, and muggles to meet at Pride Rock were the prince would be presented to them as the one and only heir. The wind carried the fruits of the land through smells and small seeds to bless the day. Animals could be seen walking in lines of their kind with heads held high. Birds flying in designing flocks of all over where singing their blessings as the ground animals called out their through their calls , roars, and shouts. No noise was greater then the pride of lions standing on the edge of pride rock and along the walk way leading up.

The pride was the biggest in the land formed from more then one family of wizards who all held the spirit of the lion with in them, all could transform into the symbol on their land. The ruling family of Potter held James, Lily and Harry. The Weasley family holding the family members of Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were the royal guardians. The third in line were the Grangers with Mark, Cassia, Hermione, and Zack were royal advisors. Others who live with in the pride lands were the Finnegan, Thomas family, Longbottoms, Browns and Patiles.

The day was July 31 and soon the shade was flowing over came in the middle of Pride Rock where the royals waited to be announce. "James is you sure it isn't too soon. I mean he was just born earlier dismounting." Lilly said as she cradled a soft blanket holding the small prince. "Yes dear he is as strong as any other cub a few days old. He will be fine in the ceremony. "James spoke as he hugged his mate closely and looked down at his son. Harry was smaller then any normal cub but he held a regal appearance with his soft black brown hair falling over his emerald green eyes. His skin was a soft gold tan which would darken with age. Soon the two royal were brought from their thought which an elder walked in. "Ah Dumbledore is it time already. Well come on Lily it is time to show our lands their prince.

As Lily, James and Dumbledore walk along the slanted ledge they saw for at least 2 miles a large crowd of animals from elephants to monkeys some with wizard kin upon their backs and other wizards standing of roofs or rocks looking up. Dumbledore took Harry and placed him in his arms as he brought him closer to the edge. He dipped his finger into a bowl of dye a traced the family crests upon his chest above his heart, a lion's paw with claw marks through it. "I am here my friends to bless not only are lovely lord and lady with a son but this great land with its long awaited prince. Here for all to see is Crown Lord Prince Harry James Potter!" Dumbledore held up the prince from his under arms as the blanket flew off into the wind. His small frame glowing in the sun light as he giggles and tries to catch it. All the land gave up their loudest calls at once and that my friends was years ago and this is where we begin again


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: Remember I do not own Harry Potter or Lion King. So please not review with any comments on it. I understand I don't and just humbly use them in my story.

Chapter One:

The day was July 31 11 summers into Harry's journey through life. He was standing at the top of Pride Rock, it was a small square of rock above the living cave. He was 11 summers old and was to start his first hunt today along with his best friends. He was a vision of his parents eye. His thick black hair flowing down to his shoulders in thick waves showing he was starting to grow his mane in his animal form. His vivid emerald eyes were darker then any could of imagined and said he was be a wise ruler some day. He stood slowly looking over what his dad said would one day be his. He remembered his dad saying one time " all that the light touches son will one day be yours" and that was what scared Harry as the sun touched almost everything. To the east were shadows caough the very last of his vision was were his land stoped in that direction and he always wondered what was there but he was banned as everyone said it was to dangerous.

"Harry hurry dear yours friends are readying to leave and we don't want you to miss your first hunt with them!" Lilly called up to where she knew her son always was during the morning sun rise. Harry smiled as he softly glowing and upon closing his eyes felt the familiar bones crunch and shift as his skin turned to a dark tanned fur, his black curls growing to surround his face and neck in a thick shimmering mane, when his emerald eyes opened once again their stood a proud male lion with emerald eyes and strong muscles. He leapt down the narrow ledge leading to the cave and ran past his mother leaping over the ledge of his home to the walking rock to the village soon he slowed upon coming up to a group of young wizards and witches walking and with his animal stealth snuck slowly until he roared and pounced on his closest friends Ron and Hermione and licks their faces.


	3. Chapter Three

All the Courage and Strength You'll Need

Chapter Three

(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lion King 2 but all original chars do belong to me and thanks to all those who reviewed it means a lot to me.)

"Harry!" cried a surprised Ron as he pushed the grinning lion off himself and Hermione. The young girl in question just huffed and stood brushing her hunting cloth off and mock glaring at the now human Harry. "Not funny Harry you scared us. We thought you had changed your mind of when our first hunt would be "Hermione looked at him before smiling and giving him a good morning hug. " I would never change my mind on something this important now are you both ready?" Harry asked and when he saw them both smile and nod all three started out into the plains.

Harry was dressed the most extravagant as he was the prince. His nicely toned legs were barely covered in a ground length loin cloth of dark brown hide the designs seemed to mark out a phoenix in black ink. His abs folded into a six back and were left bare as was his chest and back but for the tribal designs tattooed their over the summers. They were sharp designed in a knot work and flames marking his status. Golden bangles were wrapped around his upper arms and ankles as well as his forehead. His pitch black hair fell down to his hips tied back with a black hide strap. His florescent emerald orbs seemed to glow in the morning light.

Ron was dressed with the same type of loin cloth but made from tattered tan leather that seemed to be slightly used by his many brothers over the years. His tattoos were few and sparse in the designed of owls and knots. His vibrant ruby hair seemed to stick up in spikes not moving in the wind as Harry's did. His deep chocolate brown eyes showed a glint of protective nature for his friends. His only bangles were a golden ring around his right upper arm and left ankle showing his status.

Hermione was wrapped in a white hide dress that was held up by one shoulder strap over her left shoulder. It was sleeveless showing the two golden bangles on her left upper arm and fell to the ground with two hip high slits showing the two golden bangles on each ankle. Her own rank slightly higher then Ron's in the pride's royal system. Her tattoos were around her thighs and neck in knot work and small lion like designs. Her soft brown curls cascaded down her back to her hips and flew free through the wind. Her soft blue eyes held a loving nature and a bright mind.

The three friends all held spears in their hands that would help them as they were told not to hunt in lion form if it could be helped "we do not want to rely on our magic for everything now do we "Lilly had told them the day before. Hermione and Ron walk a little behind Harry as they wandered through the plains to the watering whole and their prey.

"Draco get up or you're going to miss the morning hunt!" Narssica yelled from the den's opening. A loud growl was her answer proving the young man in question was awake. Dirt and bones were heard being pushed around as a young man with silvery blonde hair came into few from the shadows. Draco stood and arched his back as silver blue eyes opened to show he was awake. He stood and straightened his black hide loin cloth and moved out of the cave into the sun. His hair the color of the silvery moon flowed down his back to his waist in waves tied back low with a piece of hide. His tattoos marked him Prince of his small exiled pride. The markings of black crescent moons and a lion's paw stood on his chest and Egyptian knot design lay around his upper arms and ankles. Silver bangles lay loose on his wrists and ankles and around his neck marking his station. "Coming mother" Darco called as he walked down the termite invested hill they lived in. He and his family were exiled when James came to the throne all because his family had at the time supported Tom as the leader. Once James had killed him he exiled all supposed loyal supporters.

Draco came down to see his Father Lucius and his mother Narssica standing there with his few friends. Blaise was a stronge male about a year older then himself. Millicent was a young female his age but tended to be more male then female. Pansy was a year younger and seemed older then she was and a little to eager to mate. Kiera was his closet friend and only one that he met while still at pride rock. Kiera was not an exile like them but had followed to be with her friend and was his most loyal companion. "You finally decided to join us about time. We were all ready to leave with out you" Blaze spoke as he hugged his friend. Pansy just huffed and turned back to looking at the strutting males. Millicent knocked her on the back of the head and growled in warning she was not to start the courting the males were. Kiera just stood and smiled before walking up to hug her best friend. "Come on we need to go now or we will miss the herds running back into the pride lands.

Draco slowly walked from the shadowed swamp and into a deserted desert area where a few watering wholes lay scarred. Kiera stood beside him in a lion tan loin cloth dress held only by straps around her neck. She wore golden bangles showing she was not an exile by force but by choice. Pansy wore a loin cloth like panty and bra set showing off her black floral tattoos, she wore not bangles showing she was of slave like rank in society. Pansy and Blaze wore pants like loin clothes and tank top like shirt of hide. Their tattoos were a match set of black Egyptian knot work to show they were guardians. They both held silver bangles around their upper arms and left ankles.

Draco held his ground looking with sharp eyes sight to see what pray still lingered at the watering whole. He sighed in frustration as he realized none had stayed long. "It looks like we have to sneak into the pride lands today to hunt. This will take some stealth so everyone be quiet" Draco spoke softly as they all took off in a fast run towards the sunlit grasslands about a mile or two away from the desert lands they called home.

Harry yawned softly as the warm sun bathed the land in spring warmth; he looked out around the land and saw herds flocking towards the heated grass. He wondered sometimes what it would be like not to hunt others for food but knew this was the food chain he was meant to hunt not be hunted. "Hermione... Ron what would be best to bring back for our first hunt?" Harry asked as he turned around to his friends, just missing the five shadows lurk past the trees to hide behind some rocks. "Well Harry nothing big as we can't bring it back so let's go for an antelope or gazelle" Hermione spoke softly resting on her spear as Ron yawned.

The three friends spotted a close herd of gazelle and soon started to stalk the prey, not noticing the other small pack of shadows doing the same. Just as both parties were about to pounce the herd noticed and ran. As the last of the herd disappeared over the hills the two prides looked upon each other and gasped. "You… you were all exiled why are you here in our lands. Ron quick go get Lord James!" Hermione gasped as she stepped forward beside Harry. "No Ron stay here. Who are you and why are you here in you were exiled?" Harry spoke softly with a lingering hard tone behind his words.

Draco glared down at the three that stood no more then 8 feet away. 'So this is that little prince that took my place. If Tom was still alive I would have been prince but in a way I am glad Tom is not alive' Draco thought as he looked upon the handsome young male before him. "My name is Draco Malfoy, there are my friends Blaze Zambini, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Kiera Finnegan. We came here to hunt since we were exiled to a place with little food or water." Draco spat out glaring at Hermione and Ron who were now blocking Harry from his eyes.

"Kiera we thought you had died when you ran into the storm when father killed Tom. We spent day looking for you. Why did you run away?" Harry asked softly as he moved forward to his friend's long lost sister. His hand came to caress her cheek which she nuzzled before pulling away. "I wanted to stay with my best friend. Draco was being exiled for a crime his family didn't commit and so I left to live with them. I am part of the exiled pride in Knockturn. The Malfoys, Parkinsons, Zambinis, Bulstrodes, and me have lived there for years now. We hunt here for the little food we can find." Kiera spoke softly as he stared at the prince she used to admire and then back to the one she was loyal to and saw the growing attraction in Draco's eyes for Harry. Maybe if Harry returned it they could bring all the lions back into one family pride again in the pride lands.

(More coming soon but my jaw hurts to much to continue right now some more tomorrow I promise.)


	4. Chapter 3

All the Strength and Courage You'll Ever Need

Chapter Four

(Disclaimer: Sorry that is has taken me so long to post the next chapter but I have been to busy with the holidays and work to write much. Sorry to keep you all waiting and thanks to all who reviewed it means a lot to me and has made me want to continue writing this story.)

Harry watched as Kiera walked front in front of him to stand beside the handsome blonde male who he remembered was Draco. 'Where have I heard that name before? Wait! Draco Malfoy! I remember that dad and uncle siri were talking about the malfoy family and how their son was picked to be his heir. Well he is gone now and Draco and his pride were cast out. But why?' Harry's thoughts were interrupted as a loud roar rang out through the soft blowing breeze in the meadow. "Get away from him Harry!" a large lion roared as he leaped over to land between Harry and the Slytherin group of young cubs.

The large male lion had a thick tattered dark brown coat with an almost black brown mane. His golden eyes glowed slightly in the light as he growled to push back the trespassing members of the old pride. Soon three more adult lions joined the first. One female with a thick light crimson blonde coat and emerald eyes. A large male with light brown coat and dark brown mane with blue eyes and a male which was the largest of them all by inches with his thick dark brown coat and mocha brown mane and gold eyes. These were Lord Remus Lupin, Queen Lilly and King James behind their young charges. In front of Harry was Lord Sirius.

"Harry dear are you alright we heard from Dobby that you were cornered by trespasser." Lilly mewed softly as she came to her son and nuzzled his human form. Harry softly stroked his mother along her back to show her he was ok. His father James walked past him and stepped beside Sirius and growled commanding him to step back with Remus as he then glared to the trespassers. "What do you think you are doing with in the strict limits of the pride lands? You all were exiled years ago." James said as he advanced on the young group of dark wizards. As James was about three feet away he was harshly knocked back by a slender silver lioness. She stood tall and slightly shabby with her termite invested coat and glowing ice blue eyes. She growled deeply as she swiped James away further but never hitting him, she knew better. "Stay away from my son!" The voice rang out and James knew just who it was that this shabby shadow of her former self was. His best friend and now exiled enemy Narssica Black become Malfoy.

"Narssica? Narssica is that you. Well you do look a little run down then when we were kids" James spoke sadly as he saw his friend. He did not understand why she had betrayed him but he stood by his choice to exile the darker part of his pride. When he looked up from the ground Narssica was now joined with another Silver lion this time male with a thick blonde gold mane and ice blue eyes. Lucius Malfoy and another pair of dark brown coated lions one with a white mane and both with golden eyes. Lavender and Marcus Parkinson. "What are you all doing with in my lands?!" James nearly roared as he looked at the assembled exiled. Lucius glared and stepped forward as he lowered his head to show he was not attacking but he did not show the proper sign of respect to one's king as he held no respect for James, Tom's little brother. "We came when we heard roared in the direction are young son's hunting party had gone."

Lucius said coldly as he once more stood beside his wife as she muzzled her son's human form. "You know the law Lucius, the price for entering the pride lands!" James spoke loudly as glared at the outsiders. "Oh yes the law, where here is your pound of flesh for each exile in your land" Lucius said as he pushed Kiera forward in human form. He nuzzles her softly telling she would be alright. James glared at the other male before looking to young female. His eyes went wide when he recognized her as Kiera, Harry's lost friend from years ago.

James turned Harry who in turn shook his head. So Kiera had not been lost but left to the exiles of her own will. His friend Chris Finnegan will be heart broken to hear his daughter is alive but not with us. "Take your son and his friends and leave… But you are never to set foot in these lands again or your payment will be taken with the live of more then just once cub." James spoke as he turned and herded his wife and the cubs away along with Sirius and Remus. Harry turned and stood at the top of a hill and watched as Draco and his family left the boarders and into a desert area out of bounds for himself. James walked up beside him and sat watching with his son. James knew then that his young cub had lost his heart to the Slytherin prince and he could do nothing about it.

"Son why do you watch them? You were never friends any of them but Kiera when they were here. They are not like us. They followed a path of darkness where they truly now reside in. We live in the path of light." James spoke softly as a light windy music started to play over the land. James deep voice rose to call through the tune with the words burned into his heart.

"As you go through live you'll see

There is so much that we don't understand

And the only thing we know

Is that things don't always go the way we planed"

Harry sighed as he watched the shadows of the outsiders disappear and both he and James stood to head back to pride rock. Watching the young animals wander into the sunlight and hearing the music seemed to dance.

"But you'll every day that we'll never turn away

When it seems all yours dreams come undone

We will stand by your side filled with hope and with pride

We are more then we are , we are one"

As they walked towards their large home he crossed over the cool earth and water as his own voice rang out in the son to counter his father's.

"If there is so much I must be, can I still just be me the way I am

Can I trust is my own heart, or am I just one part of some big plan."

James smiled softly to his son as they leaped up onto a crumbling tree that had fallen with in the last storm months before as he answered with his own lyrics to the timeless song.

"Even those who are gone, are with us as we go on

Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain , tears of joy one thing nothing can destroy

Is are pride deep in side , we are one"

" We are one you and I

We are like the earth and sky

One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you'll need

You will fine when you see we are one"

James nuzzled his son's side before leaping up onto pride rocks walking path and looked down to smile before transforming into his human form and walking on towards the caves. Harry looked down over his family's lands and sighed. Draco was once more on his mind. If what his dad said was true then where they not all one, both Draco's pride and his own, weren't they all one.


	5. so sorry

I am sorry to all those who are reading this story. Between my boyfriend asking me to marry him and work I have been so busy. You would think after nineteen years of life I would learn to work with time better bit oh well. For those of you who are confused on how Harry lost his heart I am sorry for the lame excuse for a description of that. You see it was meant to be slightly unseen tell the next chapter. But in Draco Harry fell for the freedom he had. He loves Draco unknowingly for his freedom and strength but also feels sorry that he did not grow up with the pride. Will have a chapter out by the end of the day.


End file.
